1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engine control device that protects an engine.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed an engine control device that reduces the amount of fuel that is supplied to an engine at the time of fuel shortage in which a fuel tank has a little fuel remaining amount therein, in order to prevent an inoperable situation because of running out of fuel (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-337192, for example).
In the engine control device of above JP-A No. 2000-337192, a reduced amount of fuel is supplied to the engine at the time of fuel shortage, which makes an air-fuel ratio lean. Then, it is concerned that the lean air-fuel ratio causes a pre-ignition in which the fuel (air-fuel mixture) self-ignites in a combustion chamber before a normal ignition timing by a spark plug (hereinafter, referred to as pre-ignition), and the hardware of the engine is broken.